Del ayer al mañana
by Neliel Odderschvank
Summary: ."Del ayer al mañana sólo hay un paso, y tú fuiste quien me enseñaste a cómo caminar" Básicamente es una reflexión de Ichigo sobre Rukia. Hay lemmon no explícito xDDD


No elegí vivir así, solitario hasta morir. Sigo sin saber quién soy. Simplemente actúo sin pensar, pienso en cómo actuar. Mis hechos describen mi carácter, mis palabras definen mi personalidad. No le tomo mayor importancia a cosas que no la tienen, vivo en paz, tranquilo, solo y sosegado, con una sistemática calma que dirige cada uno mis pasos. No sé a dónde voy, tampoco es que le preste atención a ese detalle, mentiría si afirmara que la vida me resultara interesante. He vagado sin rumbo durante demasiado tiempo... con el instinto apagado, olvidado. Creí estar ciego, pero básicamente nunca abrí los ojos.  
Hasta ese día.  
Hasta ese día en el que tú cambiaste mi destino. Cambiaste mi vida, mi rumbo, lo cambiaste prácticamente todo en mí.  
Los amigos para mí nunca han sido más que mis compañeros del día a día, los que me ayudaban a soportar esta gris monotonía. No tenía motivos para mantenerme en pie hasta que te conocí. No sabía lo que era necesitar a una persona hasta ese día.  
Ese día en el que me hiciste verlo todo de otra manera. Me tendiste la empuñadura mi espada y me sonreiste, y desde entonces, he querido más que nunca continuar caminando. Para protegeros a todos, para protegerte a ti. Para luchar por lo que creo necesario, para tomarle importancia a mi existencia.  
He de admitir que muy en el fondo te admiraba, que te apreciaba, que agradecia oir tu voz todas las mañanas.  
Discusión tras discusión. Desde ese día, esa es la nueva rutina. Te veo y se me encienden las mejillas. No aguanto nada de lo que haces, no soporto tu simple presencia; pero me duele todavía más tu ausencia. Hasta ese día, creí tenerlo todo controlado, vivir en el pacífico equilibrio en el que había reposado siempre... hasta ese día. Hasta que te conocí, cambiaste mi vida, mi destino, me cambiaste a mí. La balanza se bolcó.  
Siempre tratando de sobreprotegerme, como una madre a su cachorro. Siempre detrás mía, ayudándome, apoyándome. Siempre que caía, tus brazos estaban ahí para sostenerme.  
Siempre... siempre... hasta ese día.  
Ya ni siquiera sé qué hago, en qué pienso. No sé porqué actúo, y mucho menos, cuáles son mis sentimientos. He vuelto a mi punto inicial. Mi salvación me ha perdido de nuevo. ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿por qué dejo que me lo hagas?  
No sé... no sé nada...  
Sólo sé que te he fallado. Por favor, no me lo perdones; igual que nunca me perdonarás el que me haya jugado la vida para salvarte en aquella ocasión. Tus amenazas siempre me llegan, aun así no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues que vuelva a ti; como las fuerzas de atracción de dos imanes opuestos. Tan diferentes... tan iguales... No puedo estar contigo más de dos minutos, pero no puedo estar ni uno sin ti.  
He mirado atrás, pero mi rastro no lleva a ningún lugar. La sangre marca mis pisadas, y tu imagen guía ahora mis pasos, tus palabras labran mi camino.  
Gracias a ti...  
Yo...  
Yo...  
Lo siento...  
Te he fallado...  
Más dolor para ambos, eso es lo que te proporcioné en cuánto te abracé y dejé que me devolvieras el gesto.  
¿Por qué he tenido que llegar esto?  
Se supone que no hay nada, nada más que gratitud detrás de la fría máscara de nuestra relación. Y sin embargo, no puedo dejar que te ocurra nada, al igual que no puedo dejar de acariciar tu cintura.  
Yo...  
Me perdí en tu mirada aquel día, al igual que hoy me pierdo entre tus piernas. No pensé que incluso en un momento así siguieramos discutiendo, para luego acallar nuestros gritos con un delicado beso.  
Quién iba a decirlo. La imagen que tanto me costó crear, totalmente destruida.  
Por ti. ¿Por quién si no? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien lo cambió todo en mí.  
Yo...  
No sabría decirte si ya se escondió el sol; entre tus oscuros cabellos siempre es de noche.  
Lo siento...  
Tan delicada, tan fuerte a la vez, eres tú quién marca el ritmo de mis caricias. Tus mordiscos dejan huella entre mis antiguas cicatrices de batalla. Esas cicatrices que me hice para evitar tu muerte. Aquel día... ese día... Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces. Una eternidad junto a ti que no cambiaría por nada. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Quizás fui demasiado impulsivo, el caso es que lo he echado todo a perder.  
Ódiame. Después de todo, siempre he sido así, siempre he vivido así hasta que te conocí. Solitario hasta morir. Nunca pude imaginar que mi soledad sería acunada por los besos de una mujer, y enterrada entre los senos de ésta. Jamás imaginaría que esa mujer se trata de ti.  
Pero ahora, ahora que he recuperado la cordura y he mirado desafinate a la luna, cerciorándome de que no seguía a tu lado. Ahora que me he separado de ti, me recorre una repentina sensación de frío. ¿Es así como siempre me he sentido?, ¿es así cómo se siente la soledad?  
Llueve.  
Yo...  
Las gotas repiquetean contra el alfeizar de la ventana de mi habitación.  
Hoy no había nadie en casa, sólo tú y yo, enrredados entre las sábanas con la única compañía de la pasión.  
Lo siento...  
He de irme...  
Yo...  
Te quiero...


End file.
